Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's Verse
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's Verse, more commonly called by it's shorthand FMSaF Verse, is a non-canon spin-off of Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's. Story They've enchanted you. They've haunted you. They've cursed you. But now... they're FRIENDLY. Now in control of the series' animatronics, the player must work together with the guide Sparkly on a quest to save the peaceful realm of Fanbase. They must venture into the Hatebase, the darker, opposite world to the Fanbase, and destroy the terrors that lurk at it's core-- the Haters, a group of living distortions. Only this way can our main characters return the Fanbase to it's normal self. But it's dangerous to go alone. Assemble a party, you don't know what puppetmaster is pulling the strings... Game Mechanics Of course, FMSaF Verse has basic RPG mechanics. However, it does have a few interesting ones. Normal and Magical Damage All attacks either deal normal or magical damage. Each enemy and boss have normal and magical defense stats that tell how well they fair against different types of damage. Attack Colors Like in FNaF World, attacks have different colors, which impact what kind of move it is. These colors are; *Red - Weak attacks that do normal damage. *Blue - Weak attacks that do magical damage. *Dark Red - Strong attacks that do normal damage. *Dark Blue - Strong attacks that do magical damage. *Yellow - Attacks with a chance to 1-Hit KO the enemy. *Turquoise - Attacks that can either boost stats or heal the party. *Purple - Attacks that inflict status ailments. *Gold - Attacks that can effect the overworld. *Rainbow - Attacks that do both normal and magical damage. The Hatebase The Hatebase is a series of tunnels that the player can access. It is mostly used to reach new locations, but sometimes parallel dimensions can be accessed, where the player can fight optional bosses and unlock exclusive characters. Characters Furret Fazlong "The classic cutie!" -Furret's loading screen Furret Fazlong is one of the characters in FMSaF Verse. They are one of the characters unlocked when the game starts. Attacks Headbutt - Red attack, does decent damage to a single enemy. Baby Steps - Dark red attack, does weak damage, but will damage every enemy in the battle multiple times. Hats Off - Turquoise attack, makes the other character's attacks stronger. Kirbun "Why he's not Kirbonnie is a mystery." -Kirbun's loading screen Kirbun is one of the characters in FMSaF Verse. They are one of the characters unlocked when the game starts. Attacks Earshot - Blue attack, does decent damage to a single enemy. Swan Song - Dark blue attack, does weak damage, but will heal the player's party. Trumpeter - Turquoise attack, lowers the strength of the enemy's attacks. Catta Kitten "Just wondering, what's this?" -Catta's loading screen Catta is one of the characters in FMSaF Verse. They are one of the characters unlocked when the game starts. Attacks Raining Cats - Turquoise attack, gradually heals the party. Raining Dogs - Turquoise attack, gradually heals the party while draining the enemy's health. Kitten - Turquoise attack, heals the most damaged party member. The Ocelot "Lotty would have worked better." -The Ocelot's loading screen The Ocelot is one of the characters in FMSaF Verse. They are one of the characters unlocked when the game starts. Attacks Claw - Red attack, deals very weak damage. Curtain Call - Purple attack, stuns all enemies. Raining Dogs - Turquoise attack, gradually heals the party whiel draining the enemy's health. (W.I.P.) Location Fazlong Plainsong Fazlong Plainsong is the starting area of the game. It's a village with a vague music theme. Sparkly greets the player here, explaining what's been happening as well as the main gist of the Hatebase. There are many vendors here, as well as a portal to the Hatebase. Enemies/Bosses *Spintret - A tiny, mechanical copy of SHS that spins on a metal base. **Uses Baby Steps and an unnamed multi-hit attack. **Low EXP and Fantokens given upon defeat. *Jack-In-The-Pot - A flower with a face attached to a colorful flower pot. **Uses Trumpeter and an unnamed very weak attack. **Lowest EXP and Fantoken reward in the game. *Teletopper - A telephone with eyes, a hat, and spider legs. **Uses Hats Off and an unnamed weak magical attack. **Slightly highter EXP and Fantoken reward then Spintret. *Teacup - A giant, mechanical powered teacup in the likeness of Kirbun. A boss enemy. **Can use Swan Song and an unnamed magical attack. **Decent EXP and Fantokens given upon defeat. (W.I.P.) Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs